The present application is directed to a system and method for encouraging physical activity and in particular a system and method for utilizing a coupon to indicate the achievement or completion of physical activity for a predetermined amount and/or predetermined period of time.
Obesity has taken a front seat in public discussions and media coverage. As a nation, we have been getting steadily heavier. The number of adults who are obese has increased dramatically. An estimated 300,000 deaths each year in the United States are attributed to obesity. The economic cost of obesity in the United States was approximately $117 billion in year 2000. Obesity has reached epidemic proportions in the United States, as well as worldwide. According to national data analyzed in 2002, it is estimated that 65% of Americans are now overweight or obese, and more than 61 million adults are obese.
Adults are not the only ones who have been getting heavier. The percentage of overweight children in the United States is growing at an alarming rate, specifically, it has more than doubled since the 1970s. Children are spending less time exercising and more time in front of the television, computer, or video-game consoles. According to the Center for Disease Control, 16% (or ˜9 million) of American children are substantially overweight and the number is expected to grow by 20% over the next 5 years. Some states have childhood obesity rates as high as 25%. Children who lack exercise and proper nutrients in their diet are subject to an increased risk of potential serious health related problems including stunted growth, cognitive impairment, heart disease, diabetes and a range of other illnesses.
The United States Department of Health and Human Services recommends that children and teens be physically active for at least 60 minutes on most, if not all, days. It is recommended that adults engage in at least 30 minutes of moderate-intensity physical activity, above usual activity, on most days of the week. More than 60% of adults do not achieve the recommended amount of regular physical activity. In fact, 25% of the adults in the United States do not participate in any leisure time physical activity. Physical activity declines dramatically with age during adolescence. As such, nearly 50% of young people aged 12-21 are not active on a regular basis. Physical activity is important in preventing and treating obesity and is extremely helpful in maintaining weight loss, especially when combined with a healthy diet.
Exercise is one component of the equation to solve the problem of obesity. The real challenge is motivating individuals to participate in an exercise regimen or physical activity. People's behavior must change and they must lead a lifestyle of physical activity. Corporations have become sensitive to the perception that they are socially responsible. As such, corporations strategically advertise and promote their contributions towards a healthy community and encourage physical activity. Numerous fast food restaurants have dramatically altered their menus to incorporate healthy foods thereby promoting the importance of healthy lifestyles and physical fitness.
Exercise, while rewarding in numerous ways, offers little incentive or motivation for individuals to continue to exercise and stay physically fit. Most corporations today rely on monetary coupons or rebates to encourage the purchase of a particular product or service. In the year 2000 over 330 billion coupons were distributed with approximately 4.5 redeemed for a total consumer savings of $3.6 billion. Overall, 77.3% of people use coupons.
Issuance of rewards or incentives to encourage, motivate, or promote additional physical activity or exercise is nothing new. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,622 as well as U.S. Published Application Nos. 2005/0102172; 2003/0065561; 2002/0077219 all disclose systems in which rewards are earned based on user participation in physical activity or exercise. Rewards or points are accumulated and may be redeemed at a later point in time. Such systems require the establishment of an infrastructure so that the physical activity of the user may be monitored and the rewards of incentive points issued. In part due to the expense associated with employing such an infrastructure, these systems and methods are best suited for monitoring participation in physical activity or exercise over an extended period of time. Irrespective of the accumulation and tabulation of intangible rewards or points as they are earned over a period of time, such a protracted process is better suited for adults rather than children or teenagers who have a shorter attention span which requires more immediate gratification in today's fast paced society.
It is therefore desirable to develop a new interactive physical coupon, whereby after engaging in physical activity for a predetermined amount and/or predetermined period of time the coupon is activated and immediately redeemable providing the user with immediate satisfaction.